Eviction Notice Pt. 2
Meeting Room - - Outskirts of San Francisco A large rectangular table sits squarely in the middle of the room, with chairs large enough to fit your average Cybertronian situated around it. A holoviewer sits in the middle of the table, currently displaying the Autobot symbol. The walls are wood-paneled and arranged on them are various pictures of Cybertron in the Golden Age. Contents: Autobot City Vidcomm Obvious Exits: West leads to Command Center. Punch arrives from the Command Center to the west. Punch has arrived. Arcee has a cleaning drone come in and clean off all the dust from every nook and cranny of the meeting room before she gives Punch a call. "<< Punch, this is Arcee. I'm in the meeting room off of the Command Center...if you're still on Earth, please swing by, I'd like to talk to you about the Insecticons, >>" she tightbeams. Punch walks into Autobot City's meeting room, double checking who's present before reaching into his arm compartment and lighting a cig. He planned to do so anyway but, in case Smokescreen was around, he'd have maybe considered something harmless yet annoying first. Smiling brightly and saluting neatly Punch says happily and unashamedly, "As you commanded your highness. I mean ma'am. I mean... you're racking up the titles here. So, what can I help with? I know your loyal subjects need a new place to call home and, perhaps, a new hivemind but both of those are more complex than a brief summary." "I am NOT the Queen of those things, they seem to like you much better so I'd dare say you're more qualified for the title," Arcee teases. "Okay, well as you know, we have a little problem here. We can't have the Insecticons making their hive where they're currently making it. BUT, we can't just let them go. Either way it's going to cause more problems. What I'm thinking is that...we create a base structure for them, above the ground, in a pre-set location. Preferably in a location away from humans but accessable to us, such as the Sierra Mountains or somewhere in the Rockies. You see..." She brings up a holographic screen, showing known areas of feral Insecticon colonies. "The ones that become radicalized and aggressive, and end up serving the Decepticons...all of them have been located underground. I don't know why that's significant. Perhaps it's the Earth's magnetic field having an effect on them." Putting his cigless hand against his chestplate Punch chuckles. then he says, "I'm always the jester. Never the king. Or Queen as the case may be. I got a good read on them and they took my point. I impressed them and then said you were even greater than I am." Punch draws from the cig and slights the pack, lighter included, and places it upon the table. "In case you wanted one." Punch checks the scans, nods and shakes his head at various points, "Insecticons are largely independent though. On the occasions they have synchronized with the Decepticons it has been clear on both sides that betrayal in inevitable. Who controls the hivemind itself, the orders and ideals that they are given, that will have a bigger impact on their nature. I hoped my little talk would give them a fighting chance to be free. To think for themselves." Punch highlights a few areas on the maps he's pulled up. "Any of those could work. I like the idea of building within a mountain as it limits overall expansion but gives them room to grow too. It's important that it's close to here. Close to us. They're... incomplete. Compared to the average Cybertronian. Like children as organics speak of them. We need to keep in touch with them regularly, teach them, help to grow... teach them the right and wrong ways of doing things." Punch shrugs, "Someone's got to." Arcee nods in agreement. "They do most of their own building, too, so really all we'd need to furnish for them is a rudimentary 'frame', much like the storage area itself but larger, and...maybe Imager would either know of a way to get it up into the mountains, or she'd know someone who's left in Logistics who'd be able to take it there. Either way, worst-case scenario is we would need to form a caravan and tow it up there. It would be much simpler if Sky Lynx was here, but..." She shrugs. "We do what we can do. And this is doable. I completely agree, in order to not lose them we'll certainly need to keep tabs on them." "They also need someone to be their Queen, their leader, until we can either get them something to work as a hivemind or they learn how to function without one. That's why I was pushing you as Queen." Punch says looking straight at Arcee, his expresson very softened, "What they learn now will really shape their development." "Punch smiles brightly as he says, "It's not like it's the first time you've took a confused mess and made him see there's still a light around and not just darkness. Stopped him falling over as often too." he then coughs and looks off to the side for a second. Okay. The example was less obscure and general than he'd hoped. Punch looks back to Arcee and says, "Seriously though. If there's anyone alive that can teach them right from wrong... I couldn't think of anyone better. So less keeping tabs on a potential threat... more teaching a few good lessons to a few rookies who don't know better." "I can check in on them, but...Punch, I can't hold their hands, talons, whatever, until they feel okay," Arcee insists. "Right now, most of the Decagon's work is being rerouted...to me, for obvious reasons. And I'm trying to handle that. Maybe those mystery assailants are going to show back up at Iacon...I don't know! It factors very heavily into the amount of time I can commit to this project." She stares up at the ceiling. "Paperwork. The root of evil." Punch says jokingly. He then adds more seriously, "You need to flex some of those delegatory skills. I'm running on half time here. I haven't transformed into Counterpunch since I started protecting the Matrix and the other available recent intel on the Decepticons I could fit on the back of a drinks mat. If you folded it in half." Punch takes a half step towards Arcee, arms outstretched, "I'm also guessing that taking breaks initative fell by the wayside." Punch slights the cig in his hand away and continues, "I swear. If I have to assume temporary command of the Autobots so you'll take a moment to just rest... I will." Punch notes he isn't used to being on this side of the workaholic argument. Kind of impressive really. "Meantime... delegate. I'm cleared on everything, in fact, there are some protocols I could pull rank on a Prime if needs demanded. Talk to me." Punch makes a complicated expression on his face for a moment. After his usual smile takes precedence once more he adds, almost in a mumble, "... I'll even file reports." "N..No Punch, please. I'll rest," Arcee relents. She doesn't really have ground to stand on, because she knows Punch is right. Even though they're working on a limited crew, even everyday tasks can be delegated. "Okay. I'll find a way to delegate. We'll *make* this situation with the Insecticons work. As a team. Because it's in our best interest to get this project off the ground immediately." She smiles slightly, her good nature returning. "No taking over, okay?" "I was only kidding on there." Punch says softly, "I know there have been challenges to face but I don't think I need to create new ones. I shoulder burdens. Not call shots. It works." Punch slights his cig back and draws from it, venting out a few geometric shapes as he approaches a console. He switches it to an external view of the landing pad, then to a review of recent radar readouts for the area. "The fate of the universe and its outlying suburbs will remain safe if you take a few minutes to refresh your systems." Punch grins, looking at Arcee, "It's okay though. If you start forgetting about those breaks... I'll stop by. Take you for a quick flight. Really blow the dust away." "Okay. Delegate. That's my word for the cycle: Delegate," Arcee says with a grin. "Speaking of which...we will need a game plan in the event that a rogue hive OR the Decepticons decide to invade and claim this hive as their own. We'll need to respond very quickly. Which is making me think getting the EDC involved will be an option on the table." "We have to talk to the EDC soon." Punch agrees nodding his head, "They've already been singlehandedly been keep earth, and here, safe but we haven't really had time to talk. If nothing else we need to make it clear how invaluable their work has been already. Not to mention if there's anything further that we can do to assist them here." "As for this hive... they are missing their hivemind. By working with them we can, at least, let them know they may be lied to. If another rogue hive shown up... True. We'd need all the help we could get." Punch badly sneaks another fleeting look at the radar report for confirmation. He then takes another draw from his cig venting out shapelessly. "Okay. I'm taking a break from Insecticons. When I'm done taking a break, I'm going to post some reports," Arcee tells Punch. "How about you, are you breaking too, or staying?" "Breaking. Absolutely. Then I'll help with those reports." Punch takes a deep draw from his cig and slights it away before venting out little smokey clouds. "Skies are clear so there's the option of taking a short flight." Punch muses. "Offer's still open, should you ever want to." He adds, smiling brightly. Arcee grins broadly. "If I didn't know better, I'd think you were being flirty, because that's quite a generous offer," she admits. "That's one of my favorite things to do, you know." A seasoned operative is supposed to be good at having tells. No little changes in their expression that give anything away. So who knows what the handbook would say to Punch returning Arcee's broad grin with one of his own. "It is... is it? If I'd have known I'd have offered sooner." Punch says normally. His voice quietens as he adds, "As for flirtatious. Well. That's something I've not really tried before. Most I could do is just be myself and hope for the best. If you were wrong about knowing better, I mean." "Not really tried? I'm not buying it, mister. But I think I like it, anyhow," Arcee admits. "I guess it's one of those contrarian things. But we have bigger mysteries to solve, at any rate. The more we disseminate information among the ranks, the better chance we'll have to get that delegation/cooperation thing going." Punch, still grinning, moves his head slightly to one side in a slow movement then back again. "Understood." Punch says quietly and half to himself. He then returns to normal speaking voice, with a little urgency for good measure when he says, "Yes, yes-yes-yes. No, no-no-no. Paperwork, lines of communication, universe saving... all good. Support doing reports will be provided." "But, but. After the aforementioned break taking is initiated, is in full effect and has subsequently concluded." he then looks carefully at Arcee. "Which still leaves the offer open. All you have to do is say so." Autobot Message: 3/18 Posted Author Insecticons In Autobot City Apr 10 2016 Arcee ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ (Arcee reports in from Autobot City.) "Punch and I decided to personally address the issue of the Insecticon hive taking up residence inside one of Metroplex's outer buildings. So...clearly, this isn't a tenable arrangement. But here's the problem: if we kick them out, there's a high probability they'll turn feral, and possibly merge with one of the underground, more radicalized hives. Then we're only making more problems for ourselves AND the EDC. But if we do nothing...well, we all know how much Insecticons enjoy building out our hive. The mess at Autobot City will only grow exponentially." "So here's a proposed solution. We create a very basic framework for them -- a makeshift hive. It will be weatherproof and very basic in scale, so that the Insecticons themselves can build it out to their liking. And, it will be located in an area fairly close to Autobot City, above ground, so we can monitor it on a regular basis. They're a vulnerable group in that they seem to be missing their connection to the 'Hivemind'. This new plan would allow us to be their...keepers, without them being inside our base wreaking havoc, and without risking the real problem of them running into a bad element." "To construct this framework, we already have the materials on-hand...some of it will be just plastic and metal, because the Insecticons will naturally improve upon the structure themselves. Then what we'll need is for Logistics to transport the structure to the agreed-upon location...then finally, we relocate the Insecticons there, and run patrols to them on a regular basis to ensure their well-being. How can you help? Feel free to help out with the building, or the transport, or both. It would be much appreciated, as we're very short staffed. Arcee, out."